Immortals
by whalefairyfandom12
Summary: Elsa was used to spending her birthday alone. Then she met Jack Frost, the boy who began to visit her every year on her birthday. But Elsa's choice of Arendelle over Jack leads Elsa to her twenty fifth birthday, alone once again. Elsa never believed in wishing on candles, but when it's all there was she supposed it would have to do.
1. Disasterology

**A.N. In the run-up to my birthday I'll be updating this three-shot every day. To those of you reading Flowers, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, it should be up by next week.**

**Flames=Leo Valdez**

_Can we create something beautiful and destroy it? Nobody knows I dream about it, this is my imagination. If you come over tonight we can travel through time. If it's the end of the world you and me should spend the rest of it in love._

Normally Elsa didn't mind celebrating her birthday alone. She had become accustomed to it when she was younger. Her parents usually tried to make some kind of effort, whether it was showering her with presents or baking her a cake. But no matter what they did, at the end of the day it was still her alone in her room, staring out the window and trying to ignore the ice that framed the windowpane as her hands lay on the glass.

Birthdays were not the joyous celebration for her that they were for most people.

And then she met Jack.

He appeared out of nowhere on the night of her sixteenth birthday, hovering outside her window with a staff slung over his shoulder. With a mischievous smile on his lips, he had rapped on her window sill. In hindsight, Elsa would admit that maybe opening the window to let a complete stranger in wasn't the smartest choice she could've made. But if she hadn't opened the window she never would've met Jack.

So, in hindsight, she was glad she had.

Elsa had frowned, shaking her head. Was he flying? More importantly, how had he known which room was hers?

_Can I come in?_ he mouthed, giving her a pouty look with some of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Elsa felt her willpower crumble.

She opened the window.

"Happy birthday," were the first words out of the boy's mouth as he landed gently in her room. "Sixteenth, right?"

"Y-yes," was all that Elsa managed to say. She was already regretting her decision.

"Feel any older?"

"How do you know that today's my birthday?" Now that Elsa was starting to recover from the surprise she backed up until her back was pressed against the wall, her bare hands clutched together.

He looked at her with surprise. "I've seen you before. Eating cake, occasionally with some other people, but normally alone."

"What are you doing here? How can you fly?" As someone who had the powers of winter Elsa supposed that a flying boy wasn't the strangest thing she'd seen before, but it was the simplest thing she could grasp onto at the moment. "What's your name?"

"Jack," Jack said, taking a step closer. Despite herself, Elsa flinched away. A hurt expression crossed Jack's face. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's not—why are you here?"

"I think the answer to that question is why did you let me in? A strange boy you've never met before who can fly knocks on your window in the middle of the night and you let him in. Why?"

"You should leave," Elsa said coldly. "It was a lapse in judgment. Rest assured, it won't happen again." Truth be told, she didn't know why she had opened the window, but it definitely wasn't something the future queen of Arendelle should have done. Maybe it was because some part of her wanted to spend her birthday with someone, even if it was a stranger.

"You sure? This looks like a pretty pathetic birthday party to me," Jack said.

Elsa released a long breath through her teeth. "I don't—I'm too old for birthday parties."

"As far as I can remember you haven't had a proper birthday party since you were six or so."

Her eyes narrowed. "Have you been watching me my entire life?"

"Maybe?"

"Why?"

"I was curious," he answered. "Do I need any other reason?"

"You've been watching me since I was a child," Elsa repeated incredulously, her temper beginning to rise. She cast a nervous look at her bedside table where her gloves lay. They weren't going to be much help if she couldn't put them on in time. "Curiosity doesn't cut it."

"Maybe I just want to be friends," Jack said, an oddly longing look filling his eyes. It made him seem strangely vulnerable. "I know how you feel, Elsa. I can help you."

And that's when Elsa's temper completely snapped.

It had been a long day, she was tired, she was sick of people pretending they understood her and then telling her to hide who she was, and she was furious with herself for taking a chance.

"You don't understand anything!" The ground around her feet began to freeze. Eyes wide, Elsa let her eyelids flutter shut.

_Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show._

She opened her eyes, feeling slightly calmer. "You should leave. It's late and I'd like to go to sleep."

Jack had given her one of his infuriating smirks, all traces of vulnerability gone. "As you wish _your majesty." _He twirled his staff and there was the sound of ice cracking. Elsa blinked. Dangling from his hand was a charm bracelet. Hanging from the first loop was a charm in the shape of a snowflake. Jack smiled with satisfaction, holding it out. "Happy birthday."

Without another word he left as suddenly as he had arrived, jumping out her window and sailing off into the sky, leaving Elsa staring after him with a bewildered expression, turning her new present over and over again in her fist.

…

The next birthday he was back. This time Elsa let him in without saying anything. The questions began before he had even set foot in her room.

Jack wouldn't say anything more about himself other than that he had ice magic too, and that he wanted to wish her happy birthday. Elsa offered him a slice of her birthday cake, said cake sitting on her desk. A disastrous attempt at a party with her family had led to Elsa retreating to her room, shaken and lonely.

The servants had sent the cake up later that evening, intact except for the small sliver that Elsa had taken herself earlier that day.

Jack had sat beside her on her bed, and as the two of them began to eat, Elsa found herself beginning to open up. Jack was a surprisingly good listener.

"Happy birthday Elsa," he had said a couple hours after. Like last time, he had flown off into the night. Elsa stood at the window, fingering the newest addition to her bracelet, a full moon.

This pattern had continued for several years, and gradually Elsa's charm bracelet began to grow. Things were better when Jack was around. She was in control. She knew that she didn't need to worry about hurting him. Jack was safe. He kept her grounded.

Then it happened—the first kiss. It had been so quick that she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, but Elsa knew that she couldn't have imagined something that perfect. But the next words, whispered in an undertone in her ear banished any thoughts of accidents.

"I love you."

Elsa hesitated. Love hadn't brought anything but harm to her and the people she loved. But Jack was different. He was safe. He was here.

"I love you too."

…

For a while, everything had been perfect, forgiving the cliché. And then the inevitable happened.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper. She avoided his eyes, knowing that if she found herself looking into them she wouldn't be able to continue. "The coronation is in a week. And then I'll have to become queen. And this," she gestured between her and Jack, her gut twisting. "This isn't going to work out."

She forced herself to meet his eyes, regretting it instantly. The blue depths were empty and filled with pain. No matter how upset Jack was, Elsa felt worse, but she pushed the feelings away. If she was going to be a good ruler she had to do what was best for Arendelle, not for her. Jack was dangerous. He made her into a better person but a worse ruler. And Arendelle couldn't afford anything but the best, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

"Did I even mean anything to you?" Jack's voice was taunt with pain. It physically hurt Elsa to hear him sound his way, but she stayed firm. "Or was I just another distraction?"

"You were never a distraction Jack. You were never anything as simple as a distraction," Elsa whispered. "And you never could be." She reached out, tilting his chin up so that his eyes were locked with hers, taking a step forward until they were face to face. "That's why this has to end."

Jack nodded almost impeccably, his eyes never leaving hers as their lips collided for the last time.

…

The next time she saw him it was snowing.

Elsa was alone in her ice palace, kneeling in the same position she had been when Anna had arrived over two hours ago, her face buried in her hands. A blizzard raged outside, mirroring her emotions, but Elsa didn't care. The weather could do whatever it wanted, see if she cared.

She knew he was there before he even said anything. Then again, she always knew. He was her angel, and he was there to catch her.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

Elsa turned to find Jack standing behind her, covered in snow. Without saying anything she stood, taking a step forward before pinning Jack against the wall, her lips crashing onto his. He responded instantly, his hands absentmindedly unbraiding her hair. It fell around her shoulders. Elsa hated the way her hair looked down, but it was one of the things that Jack had loved most about her.

The next thing Elsa knew she was crying, and because he was Jack and that's what he did he was there to comfort her, his arms around her as she buried her face in his sweatshirt.

…

"Is this really where we are again?"

It was barely a week after Jack had found her and put her back together again, and now Elsa felt like she was breaking apart once again.

"Jack—"

"You always said that I wasn't a distraction Elsa, and that I never could be. But that's what I feel like. One year you're telling me that you love me, the next you're shoving me away, the next you're kissing me. My worth to you seems to vary on your mood and how much you need a distraction. That's all I am to you, isn't it?"

Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but Jack interrupted her. "Don't lie to me. Am I?"

"Jack—"

"Tell me I'm not. Please."

Silence.

"Fine." His voice was clipped as he continued. "I'm done. I'm done trying help you every time you dig yourself in too deep and then have you push me away after I've picked up the pieces and put you back together."

Elsa still didn't say anything as Jack walked through the ice doors to the balcony, nimbly jumping on the rail. "Are you going to say anything?"

Silence.

"Fine. Just—if that's what you want _your majesty. _Happy birthday Elsa," Jack said, an odd smile twisting his features as he jumped, flying off into the horizon and leaving Elsa utterly alone once again.

Because of course it was her birthday.

_Happy birthday Elsa._

…

Normally Elsa was used to spending birthdays alone, or at least she had been. Even after Jack had left three years ago she still rejected Anna's offers of a birthday ball, instead electing to spend it alone in her room. Whether this was for memories sake or habits sake she didn't know, but this year was no different.

Except it was.

Jack's bracelet lay in her palm as she stood in front of the fire, rolling it between her fingers. She reached out towards the flames, the bracelet dangling limply from her hand. She hesitated, about to throw it in before she yanked her hand back, locking the bracelet in the wooden box sitting on the fireplace.

Every year.

Every year she unlocked the box and pulled out Jack's bracelet.

Every year she lit a fire.

And every year she almost threw it in.

And every year she put it back in the box.

But not this time. Elsa was tired of pretending that she didn't miss Jack, because she did. Letting him go was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but it was for his own good. Elsa would only hold him back. And to become the best ruler that she could be, she couldn't afford for Jack to be in her life.

In the end, the only choice was to let him go, which wasn't much of a choice at all.

With shaking hands, Elsa reached for the wooden box, unlocking it and pulling out the charm bracelet again. Before she could regret it, she hooked it onto her wrist, throwing the box into the fire.

She watched as the dancing flames crumbled the box, leaving nothing but ashes. She continued standing there long after the fire died down, watching the remaining smoke disappear up the chimney. It was probably her imagination, but she thought she saw the image of a boy with a staff flying up the chimney along with the smoke.

Even when he wasn't with her, he was.

Elsa touched the charm bracelet, smiling.

"Happy birthday."


	2. The Boy Who Could Fly

**A.N. This one is a little rushed and pretty short, but I promise tomorrow's will be more satisfying. Thank you all so much for your favorites and follows, I fangirl every time I get an update. **

**Flames=Leo Valdez**

_Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark. I like it better when you can't keep warm. Don't ruin a perfect thing, the boy on the blue moon dreams of sun. _

There was some part of Jack that knew that he was being stupid. Actually, all of him knew that he was being stupid, but that didn't stop him from making the same mistake over and over again.

Every year.

The person who made the whole quote about not making the same mistake twice obviously hadn't met him.

It was always the week leading up to Elsa's birthday and the week after that were the worst, which was the worst possible time for him to be distracted, as it was also the week leading up to Christmas and the winter solstice.

Las year he had promised that he wouldn't come back, no matter how much he wanted to. Yet here he was again, hesitating outside of Elsa's bedroom window. He hovered somewhere off to the left, his back pressed firmly against the wall as he tried to pluck up the courage to knock, or better yet, turn around and leave.

But he knew there was no way of that happening. He couldn't leave Elsa any easier than he could rip out his appendix.

So in the end, he did what he normally did, which was silently and cowardly sneak around far enough to see in the window. Not in a stalkerish kind of way, but in the way that Jack used to check on Elsa when she was younger, just to make sure that she was alive and well. Just to make sure that she was still hanging on, no matter how hard it might be.

There had been a couple of times when Jack had almost said something before his first conversation with Elsa. He hadn't initially planned on waiting that long, but things don't always go according to plan. One was the first time he saw Elsa, when he was passing by Arendelle on his was to Corona. A little girl was sitting in a castle, wide eyes looking out a large window. Ice was slowly beginning to freeze the glass, and it wasn't from the cold air outside.

He had almost said something then, it wasn't every day that you met someone with the same powers as you, but Jack decided to keep his distance.

The next time it was her thirteenth birthday.

By this point, Jack had learned her name.

Elsa.

Sometimes he would whisper it in an undertone just to himself when he passed her the castle, now that the elusive girl finally had a name.

Her name was Elsa, and someday Jack wanted to be her friend. He just needed to pluck up the courage to talk to her.

It wasn't until her sixteenth birthday that he finally did.

Jack was painfully aware of how cliché the visit on the sixteenth birthday was, but that's how long it took him—ten years. Ten years to befriend the one person who might finally understand him.

And she was everything that he'd hoped for, and more.

Elsa was like a bright star spinning through space. She hid behind the shadow of the moon, but sooner or later someone was bound to notice her. And when they did, they couldn't help but notice that she shone with a brilliance that far surpassed the sun.

He hoped that she would shine bright enough to block out the emptiness. For a while, she did.

Elsa was hope.

She rose him up and showed him that there was something more in the world and then she let him fall, except it wasn't enough for him just to fall. She froze his heart.

_Focus,_ Jack chided, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

Sometimes after making sure that she was okay Jack would return back to his previous position, back against the wall beside her bedroom, watching the sky and wondering if she was watching the sky too and thinking about him.

In his lowest moments Jack considered breaking the window and demanding an answer as to why she had shut him out.

As much as he loved Elsa, he hated her an equal amount, if not more.

The saying about not making the same mistakes twice might've been wrong, but the one about love and hate being eerily similar wasn't wrong. The thing about his hatred of Elsa was that it was mixed with self-hatred for not being able to get her out of his head.

Jack loved Elsa and wanted to do everything he could to help her and take some of the pain away, but she never did any of that for him. Being around Elsa was enough, or at least he used to think that it was enough. Elsa made him happy, but then came the moments where she'd unload all her problems on him, or push him away for a couple of years and then pull him back into her life with a smile and a kiss.

The pathetic part was that he went along with it, every time.

He'd be cast away and then reeled back in. Cast out, reel in. Cast out, reel in. It was an endless cycle that Jack didn't need to be trapped in. It wasn't like Elsa was _forcing_ him to be with her or anything, all and any pain he was feeling was self-inflicted.

Elsa spent so much of her time ranting to Jack about how she felt and her issues that she never stopped to think that maybe Jack was falling apart too, and that maybe it was taking all of Jack's willpower to hold it together for her sake, slap a smile on, and be an anchor. Anytime he tried to say anything to Elsa she would space out and nod every now and then, but it was clear that she wasn't really paying attention. Take and take without ever giving back.

After a certain point, Jack stopped trying.

Their relationship had been poisoned for a long time, and while some part of Jack knew that he couldn't help feeling guilty all the same. Like that maybe if he had just tried harder, or tried to visit more than once a year things could've worked out differently.

But he needed to let it go. Let _her_ go. Last time had made it clear enough that he was nothing more than a distraction in her latest determination to block out the rest of her troubles. And when she got in too deep he was disposable.

Every year, Jack came back.

This was the last time, he promised himself. This was the last time.

He allowed himself this last look before he stepped out of Elsa's life forever. She was sitting on her bed, facing the window. He immediately recoiled, afraid that she had seen him, but her head was focused on her lap, where he saw his charm bracelet around her wrist. She was playing with the snowflake charm, rolling it between her fingers.

Jack felt his hopes begin to rise, but he firmly stomped them down. She was just feeling nostalgic, it didn't _mean_ anything. It wasn't like she actually cared or wanted him back in her life or anything, he was letting his wishes influence what was actually happening. People felt nostalgic all the time, he reasoned with himself. He almost believed it, except for that pesky little nagging sense of hope in the back of his mind. He pushed it away.

No more. He was done.

Jack turned to leave, but something still didn't feel right. There was a sense of things left unsaid and unsolved, and it was driving him crazy. There was one last thing he needed to do.

He made a gesture with his staff, and a glittering heart appeared in his hand.

One final charm, just for luck.

He was making a risky move, and he knew it, but Jack couldn't resist. He never could, and that was the problem.

Edging forward, he reached Elsa's windowpane. Thankfully she wasn't paying attention, otherwise he would've really been in trouble. Jack placed the hand holding the charm on the glass, ice freezing the charm in place.

Without looking back, Jack turned, about to fly away. "Happy birthday," he said to himself almost out of habit.

In that moment, two things happened.

The ice caking the window shattered the glass.

Elsa's head snapped up at the noise, her eyes locking with his.


	3. Immortals

**A.N. So here were are. Part three and final. It's a little rushed and the ending is slightly cliché, but overall I'm happy with it. Happy birthday to me! :)**

**Flames=Leo Valdez**

_They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be. I'm glad to hate you but I'll do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame, I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams. I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. I try to picture you without but I can't. Cause we could be immortals, just not for long._

They both had imagined this scene so many times and in so many ways that it was almost too good to be true. Or too bad, depending on your perspective.

Before Jack could fly away, Elsa calmly rose from her bed, crossing to the window and opening it. The only thing that gave away her nervousness was the slight tremble in her fingers as she unlatched the window.

"I think you should come in," she said, struggling to keep the detachment in her voice. Like the dutiful person that he was, Jack did as he was told. Some part of him was actually glad to have this excuse to talk to Elsa. It had been too long, and now here she was, in front of him.

"Sit down," Elsa said, gesturing to her desk chair as she sat on her bed, regarding him with an unfathomable gaze. She groped around in her brain for something to say. Jack made her tongue tied too easily.

"You haven't changed at all," she said finally.

Jack let out a little bark of a laugh, crossing his legs. "I don't think you'll find that that's true. I've changed in more ways than you might care to think."

"I meant physically."

Jack shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever."

He squirmed a little as Elsa studied him with the intensity of her gaze. "You're angry," she said finally.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "That does tend to happen when your girlfriend throws you out like trash without explanation."

"I didn't 'throw you out,'" she said, a frown crossing her face.

"Then what did you do?"

"It was a…mutual breakup."

Jack shook his head ever so slightly, jumping to his feet. Was she serious? "Whatever. I'm leaving."

"You don't have to leave!" The words took Jack by surprise, and as he looked at Elsa she bit her lip, embarrassed. "I mean, stay. Please. I think we need to talk about what happened."

Why had Jack ever thought that this would be a good idea was beyond him. "I don't think we do," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

But Elsa had never been one to give in easily. That had been one of the things that Jack had liked the most about her back when they were dating.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Elsa said, giving him a 'sit down before I make you' glare. "I was wrong. You're not a distraction, and you never were. You're Jack Frost. You're funny, and brave, and—"

"The singing of the praises, while nice, isn't needed. I have places I need to be, and I'm really not in the mood."

"Is that so?" Elsa challenged, holding up the heart charm. "Then why did you leave this outside my window?"

"It was final present," Jack said. "One last gift before I left."

"You left a long time ago. Why now? Why come back four years later?"

"Because!" Jack knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was being too sensitive, but he was angry with himself for thinking that maybe he and Elsa still had a chance, and he was angry with himself for even wanting a second chance. "Because this isn't the first time I've come back! I've been coming back every year but this was going to be the last time!"

"Why?"

"Because I still love you!"

Complete and utter silence greeted Jack's last words.

"Because I'm still in love with you, Elsa," Jack said in a more subdued voice. "And some part of me always will be."

Elsa's eyes flared with a small spark of hope, as much as she tried to hide it. "You always—"

"I don't think you can ever really forget your first love." There. He'd said it. First love. Jack had had crushes before, but Elsa was the first person that he had ever felt anything genuine for.

"Maybe that's why I'm still in love with you," Elsa whispered, her eyes returning to her lap. She couldn't help but feel a little hopeful. If Jack still felt the same way about her as she did him, then maybe there was a chance for something, even if it was just friendship. Having Jack in her life as a friend would be better than not having him in her life at all.

Jack on the other hand was feeling dissatisfied. This wasn't the way things were supposed to do. He was finally ready to let her go, to let Elsa be who she wanted to be, but now she pulled _this_ on him and told him that she still loved him.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Neither of them knew what to say, but there was something sitting unsaid in the air between them.

Somehow, Jack ended up sitting next to Elsa on the bed, although neither of them really knew how that had happened. They weren't touching, but electricity laced the air between them.

"A heart," Elsa said, breaking the silence as she attached the charm to her bracelet.

"A heart," Jack repeated, feeling incredibly stupid the moment the words left his mouth.

"I like it," she said finally. She lifted her head, her eyes darting to meet his. "I missed you. Letting you go was the worst mistake of my life."

"I missed you to," Jack answered, his voice sounding hoarse. He cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets, an awkward habit he had picked up over the years. "But I don't think this is going to work out."

"What's not going to work out?" Elsa's voice was eerily calm, too calm.

"This," Jack waved his hands in a bad approximation of the distance between him and Elsa. "Us."

"Who said that I was looking for a relationship? What's wrong with being friends? I wouldn't jump to conclusions if I were you."

"It's not just a romantic relationship that won't work out," Jack heard himself say. He knew that he would regret what he was about to say, maybe even for another couple of centuries, but ultimately he knew that this was the best decision for him and Elsa. "I'm talking about a relationship period."

Elsa looked thrown. "Why do you say that?" The tides have turned, she thought, a sinking feeling entering her stomach. If this had been how Jack had felt the entire time, she didn't blame him for not wanting to reenter a relationship. "Even if you don't want to go back to how it used to be, I'd still like to be friends."

"I couldn't ever be 'just friends' with you," Jack said, his tone dead serious. "And it's more complicated than that."

"Enlighten me, then."

"I'm immortal," Jack deadpanned.

"That was never an issue before."

"That's because we didn't want to think about things like that. We were doing everything we could to pretend that we were perfect and that we would last forever, but there were always quirks, we were just trying to ignore them. Someday you're going to keep aging, and I'm going to stay looking like this forever. It's already started happening, but imagine when you turn thirty. I'll still look like an eighteen year old boy. You're the queen, pressure is going to be put on you to marry, and an invisible teenager isn't going to cut it."

"I don't care," Elsa said, surprisingly fiercely. "I don't care what people say."

"Our entire relationship was built on you telling me how badly you felt and me listening." Jack knew that he was skating dangerously close to revealing the truth, but if all went to plan he would never see Elsa again, so at this point it didn't really matter, did it? "It never worked the other way 'round."

Elsa was silent. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "That's something that I can change, though."

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Jack said softly, and not unkindly.

Elsa was as composed as ever. She simply nodded, forcing a smile on her face as much as she felt like her heart was breaking. "Thank you for my birthday present."

"Of course," Jack said with an equally soft smile. "You're welcome."

"I guess this is it," she said, the left side of her mouth quirking up a little higher than the right. "Thank you for everything. You helped me so much, I'm sorry that I couldn't do the same for you."

Jack stood, walking over to stand by the window for the last time. He was going to miss the view. Elsa followed suit.

"I understand," she said at last. "If you ever need help for anything, Arendelle's gates are open to you."

Jack nods, not saying anything. They both know that won't happen. He reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, pulling out her braid. Her waves cascaded around her cheeks, framing her face in just the way he liked it.

"I still love you," Elsa laughed, but her eyes had a glazed quality to them and her voice broke on the word 'love.'

"I know," Jack said, his voice just as broken as hers. "I love you too."

The final kiss was neither romantic or tragic, it was what it was, the last kiss between two first loves that would stay with both of them forever.

The last words were spoken by Jack as he took his customary place at the window, ready to fly away. He looked back at Elsa, smiling as he tried to memorize her face, the last kiss still tingling on his lips. If Jack were to live for centuries more, he knew that he would never love anyone like he did Elsa. It was true what he had said, your first love always holds a special place in your heart. You never forget your first kiss, your first heartbreak, your first whisper of _I love you._

Elsa looked solidly back at him, her brilliant blue eyes resolute and regretful that she hadn't acted while she had the chance. But it was no use mourning what could've been, the past was in the past. She touched her bracelet subconsciously, feeling each charm under her fingers and remembering how they had gotten there, each story and kiss and whisper that came along with them. Elsa might be mortal, and someday she was going to die, but that didn't mean that the memory of Jack had to. She would tell her children everything about Jack, how he had ice magic too, and how he had a magical staff that worked magic. She would never forget.

Jack turned, leaping out the window as his last words drifted back on the wind.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
